Satisfying
by amidtheflowers
Summary: It was Darcy's bad luck that she fell for the one man who didn't really want to fall for her back. Very M-rated.


**Disclaimer: Thor, the Avengers, and its respective characters belong to the Marvel Universe. This plotline, however, belongs to me.**

**Satisfying**

There is a saying to never look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when said horse was a no-expense, paid ticket to Malibu, and the mouth belonged to Tony _fucking _Stark.

It was on a Thursday afternoon, and Darcy had been about to drag out another cup coffee for herself and for Jane before heading out and calling it a day. As she'd approached the coffee maker, her peripherals were filled with a designer blazer and a trademark goatee, and none other than Tony was eying her suspiciously to her left.

Thankful that her surprise did not correlate with dropping the coffee mug (she was pretty sure that Stark had bought and paid for that as well—there was no way that SHIELD would ever pay the big bucks for fine china in the break room), Darcy had reacted with a slow blink.

"Lewis, right?" he prompted. Darcy blinked several times.

"Uh, yeah," she finally said, a little awed that he actually knew her name.

He thrust his hand to her face and held out an envelope. "Vacation, next week. All the fun ones are going to my beach house. SHIELD-approved, of course, though I'm not sure if that would stop me if it wasn't."

Darcy felt like a gaping fish out of water, standing dumbstruck in front of the guy who helped save the world just last year and whisked a _bomb_ out of earth's way. His expression was bright and polite, but as Darcy continued to stare at him, it shifted to a frown.

"What's the matter, cupcake? Afraid of a little paper?"

Darcy blinked and shook her head, quickly taking the envelope. "No, I just—I'm sorry, but how do you know me?"

Tony blinked. "Darcy Lewis. Jane Foster's lab assistant and techie. Tased the God of Thunder, single-handedly rebooted Jarvis to yell at anyone who finishes the last cup of coffee and doesn't refill it," Darcy bit her lip at this, but Tony continued, "has excellent note-taking skills and puts little green and blue sticky notes on the important parts of directives that Fury hands to the Avengers. Oh, and sometimes makes eyes at the guy who tried taking over our planet last year, but it is yet confirmed if it is nothing more than morbid fascination."

Darcy gaped at the last bit, a little miffed. "That's impressive," she answered slowly, "but accuracy might be a little off."

Tony shrugged. "I'll admit, embellishment is always fun to throw out when I'm on a role. I like to keep myself informed, Lewis," he began walking towards the door, and gave a small tap on the metal piece over his heart. "Last time I let my guard down, someone ripped out the thing keeping me alive. Forgive me if I like knowing who works where I do."

He swung open the door and stepped outside. Darcy was staring at the envelope flabbergastedly, but looked up when Tony turned around to look at her one last time. "Ears and eyes in the walls, Lewis. Just know that before your morbid fascination loses its morbidity."

The door slammed closed, and Darcy wondered how on earth that information warranted her inclusion of being labeled as one of the 'fun people'.

Coffee forgotten, Darcy left the break room and headed towards Jane's lab. It was…disturbing, to say the least, just how much Tony Stark knew about her without even acknowledging her existence for the past nine months that she had been working at SHIELD. Of course, it was not as if she ran in to him on a regular basis, so it was understandable that he did not speak with her—but this was an entirely different game.

What was most concerning was the morbid fascination, something that left Darcy deeply unsettled and her mouth a little dry. How could he possibly know that? She wasn't even sure if _she _knew it yet, and was one-hundred percent positive that _he_ didn't even think of her as more than a bug on his—

"Did the man of iron give that to you?"

Darcy jumped, and a black brow rose elegantly. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

Darcy scratched her head and shrugged, looking away from Loki as he moved closer to her side. "Yeah, dude just cornered me."

"Will you go?"

Darcy tilted her head back in surprise. "Huh?"

A smile began spreading on thin lips, green eyes flashing with quiet amusement that seemed to come out very often around her. Loki repeated slowly, "Will you go?"

Darcy looked away from him and back at the envelope. Through the paper she could see the outline of two tickets, a round-trip journey to somewhere Darcy had yet to find out. Twisting her mouth to the side unsurely, Darcy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably?" She looked back at Loki and gave a wry smile. "When else will I have this kind of opportunity, right? And if Jane's going, I'll definitely end up going too. God knows what'll happen if that woman is allowed out and about on her own."

Loki frowned. "But if Jane goes, another unwelcome party would definitely be joining," he muttered darkly.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, did _you_ get a letter too?"

Loki looked at her for a moment, then replied indifferently. "It is of no consequence to you."

And there was the rub.

Darcy scowled and began walking again. "Right. Well, see you tomorrow."

Jane's lab was just a few paces away, and she quickly strode to the door and threw it open, not bothering to see if Loki was still standing where she left him or had already left. Grumbling under her breath, Darcy threw herself in her seat and flung the envelope on her desk. Jane looked up sharply, furrowing her brow.

"Did you get the coffee?" she asked.

"I got sidetracked," Darcy grunted, propping her feet on the desk and folding her arms over her chest. Jane glanced up, watching Darcy for a moment before putting down her pen.

"Okay. Spill."

Darcy made a face. "Who says there's anything to spill?"

"You have the _look_."

Darcy rolled her eyes, though secretly inside she was so glad she had someone like Jane to vent off to. Once it had not always been like this. More often than not, in the beginning of Darcy's internship to the astrophysicist, Darcy had been mostly clueless to the scientific workings of Jane's research and had a talent for irking the brunette to no end. Their relationship—while very comfortable—was not in any way on the same level of friendship—Jane was her boss, and Darcy was the kid sister Jane never had.

But as the years went on and Darcy graduated college, earning herself a job with Jane at SHIELD (after the hellish year they went through, with Thor and then Loki's invasion it was almost a given), the two women became each other's confidantes and best friends.

And now, Darcy found herself the perfect missing piece to her mismatched puzzle.

She opened her mouth, but Tony's eerie warning of ears and eyes in the walls caused her to pause. Growling, she tossed her head back and looked at the ceiling angrily.

"I got an invitation from Tony Stark today."

"Oh, the one to Malibu? Yeah I got one too."

Darcy sat up so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. "Science nerd say what?" she exclaimed. "Did you just say Malibu?"

"Didn't you open the envelope?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"I was too busy freaking out to open it!" Darcy reached over and grabbed the envelope and promptly began tearing it open. She held her breath as she took out the tickets, and blue eyes widened comically as she deflated on the chair. "Shit. Holy mother of shit. This is seriously…fuck."

Jane snorted and leaned back on her chair, swiveling slightly in an almost child-like manner. "Everyone on this floor got one, I think. Thor, Bruce, Steve—"

"Captain America," Darcy corrected.

"He likes Steve."

"Don't care. In private we can fangirl over him, and I like the _zing_ factor of saying Captain America."

Jane rolled her eyes and continued, "And of course, Thor got one too. Tony gave me his tickets; I don't think he trusts Thor to keep them, ah…"

"From getting ripped into pieces with his godly manpower?"

"Something like that, yes."

Darcy sighed, putting the tickets back inside the envelope and leaning heavily against the spinny chair. "I'll probably go. I think it's really nice Tony gave me one. Actually I think it's pretty nice that he knew who I was."

"So what's the problem?" Jane inquired. "If it's not about the tickets?" Darcy gave a dry look and Jane huffed. "What could possibly have happened in the ten minutes you left to get us cups of coffee that never actually made it out of the break room?"

"You _know_," Darcy said darkly, and closed her eyes. "Doctor Doom."

Jane blinked slowly, then comprehension dawned on her eyes. "Oh. _Oh_." Jane nodded, leaning closer. "So…what? He was being an asshole again?"

"The colossal kind."

"I see."

"I don't know why I still care," Darcy muttered. "A few pretty words, the occasional thoughtful cup of coffee, and redeemed lifestyle shouldn't disillusion me into thinking there's—" Darcy gestured incoherently, "—even a possibility for something. It's stupid of me."

"It's not stupid of you," Jane frowned. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Darcy. Everybody has," Darcy's eyes widened at this, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Were they really that obvious? "I just think…" she trailed, pressing her lips together.

"What?" Jane shook her head, and Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Just tell me. Come on, Jane."

"I just think you shouldn't expect anything," finished Jane, her voice serious and very matter-of-fact. "At least, not from him. He hates _people_, Darcy," Jane emphasized, and Darcy looked away, knowing the words rang true. "What makes you think you'll be any different?"

Darcy pursed her lips, taking a strand of her long hair and wrapping it absently around her thumb. Heaving a sigh, Darcy shrugged. "You're right. I just hope Tony had the good sense not to invite him. I don't know what I'd do with myself if he was."

x

"That's the fourth sigh you've let out, princess. I'm starting to think you don't want to be here."

Darcy gave a pained smile at Tony as they walked out of the shuttle bus and towards the hotel. Jane was beside her, and beside Jane was Thor. Pepper was in leading the group, while Tony was to her right, and next to him were Steve and Bruce. Behind were Clint and Natasha, and in the very back…

"Do not bother, Stark, that is just her perpetual face. I daresay it got stuck."

Loki.

"It's been a long flight. I'm just a bit tired," Darcy replied. Jane slid her a knowing look, and Darcy shrugged.

Gift horses. Mouths. Both very real life-ruiners.

"We're almost at the new residence, Darcy," Thor assured beside her. "You should regain your strength there before the festivities begin."

Darcy nodded absently as they entered the hotel. Pepper was very quick in getting them all signed in and to their individual rooms (Darcy was awed at just how decked out hers was—balcony, mahogany, _hello_ chocolate covered strawberries), and Darcy was just about ready to collapse on the mattress and sleep the jetlag away when a soft tap rapped on her door.

Suppressing a groan, Darcy trudged to the door and opened it.

"You," Darcy said in surprise.

"Me," Loki smiled lightly. He looked down at her appraisingly. "Are you alright?"

Darcy arched a brow. "Just peachy. Why?"

"No reason."

Darcy scowled. "I was bored. I have to share rooms with my brother," Loki added.

"That bites. You're silly if you think you can crash with me."

"Not even for a little while?"

The look he was giving her was too damn adorable, and Darcy felt herself start to smile. "No, you big lug. You'll hog over the bed and ruin my happy time."

"Happy time?"

"Nap time for adults."

"Ah." Loki leaned his head forward and said solemnly, "I will not disturb your need for rest. I simply wish to wait out the hours until dinner is served in the dining area."

"Can't you poof to the rooftop or something?"

"And miss your darling company?"

Darcy suppressed a smile, her heart feeling lighter at their silly banter. Stepping back, she opened the door wider. "No bed-hogging. I'll eat all your dessert if you do."

Loki placed his hand over his heart. "You have my word."

He sauntered inside, glancing around the room. "You have a very nice room," he commented, and Darcy closed the door.

"Thanks. Well, thank Pepper. She's the mastermind behind all the planning and booking."

"She is a formidable woman," Loki said darkly, and sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over to rest on the mattress. Producing a remote out of nowhere, he turned on the television and folded an arm behind his head.

"She's Pepper. It comes with the description," Darcy shrugged, and hopped onto the bed as well. Rather than sitting up she rolled onto her stomach and puffed up a pillow, clutching it to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep already?"

"I'm tired, go away," Darcy mumbled.

Loki chuckled lightly, and it brought a rush of warmth and fluttery butterflies in her stomach, very much against her will. Darcy kept her eyes determinedly closed when she felt him shift closer. Two fingers pressed into her hair and against her skull, and a sigh escaped her when she felt a pleasant sensation spread across her head. Darcy cracked an eye open, looking at Loki suspiciously.

"If that was a voodoo mind trick, I'll let you know I've studied Occlumency. You ain't getting nothing out of me."

"I won't even try to begin editing that sentence," Loki shook his head. "But it a simple calming spell. It sweeps the cobwebs from your mind. You'll find it easier to rest now.

_Not if you're still going to be lying next to me on the bed. _"Thanks," Darcy said sincerely, and Loki shrugged. She continued to inspect him when he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?"

Loki gave her a wry look. "What, watching television?"

"No, this. Actually being nice to me, except in public. You're always such a dick when other people are around."

Loki's expression hardened, and he turned back to the T.V. "You are mistaken," was Loki's lofty reply, devoid of any emotion. "I am nothing but what I always am."

"Bullshit," Darcy muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Wolf spit."

"You did not."

"Whatever, not like you care anyway."

"What do you want from me, Darcy?" Loki snapped, setting the remote down. "I converse with you, in a much better fashion than I do with anyone else on this hopeless planet. Is that not enough?"

Darcy closed her eyes, squeezing the pillow tighter. "Whatever."

They remained silent after that, and soon enough Darcy fell asleep.

x

"Uh-uh. No. Not fair. You're not wearing that."

"Why?" Jane exclaimed, looking herself in the mirror again.

"Because that's a sexy two-piece bathing suit. You're making me up my standards, woman! Stop!"

"You don't have to change your outfit because of me," Jane admonished, slipping over the cover up deftly. Darcy raised a brow.

"I beg to differ. I can't be the odd potato out when I know that Natasha is going to look drop-dead amazing and Pepper has the legs of a supermodel. Damn you, woman!" Darcy stalked to her suitcase and fished out another bathing suit.

"You're ridiculous, Darcy. Clothes shouldn't mean this much to you," Jane shook her head as she fluffed her hair.

"Says the girl who's been primping in front of the mirror for a half hour."

Darcy ran inside the bathroom and quickly slipped into a navy bathing suit. It was still a one piece, but the back was nonexistent save around the sides of her torso and two straps that were tied behind her neck. She slipped over her own cover up, and emerged from the bathroom with a smile.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Truth be told, Darcy was normally never very concerned about her appearance. A proud endorser of fluffy sweaters and cozy boots, things like sexy lingerie and leggings just never made the cut for her. However, things were different this time. Certain people were around that…well, she wanted to make sure put up her best A-game, so that the world knew just exactly what Darcy Lewis had to offer.

The myriad of confusion and want that was between Loki and Darcy was something the both of them had felt upon their first meeting. Thor and Loki had just returned from Asgard, with Loki joining forces with SHIELD to protect earth against the newly prevalent threat of Thanos and other armies _not_ led by Loki planning to invade earth.

It had been a brief meeting, when Jane and Darcy had caught wind that Thor was at SHIELD. Jane had dropped the constellation chart she'd been pouring over for hours and darted out the lab, with Darcy at her toes. They met him in the hall, and Jane had foregone all pretenses and launched herself in Thor's arms. That was when Darcy saw him.

He was standing beside Thor, arms stock still at his sides, and a mildly disgusted expression on his face as he glanced at his brother and his lover. Darcy shook her head and glanced at Loki, who seemed to have noticed her presence at the same time.

She was startled at how…normal he looked. She had seen bits of news on him during the New York thing, and to be quite honest he had looked like a drug addict sniffing out the right brand of crack for his next conquest.

The man before her now was different. Gone were matted locks of black hair and the manic expression in blue eyes—they were green now, his pallor no longer deathly and sunken, and his build stronger—and it was around then that Darcy realized she was staring and quickly snapped her eyes back up to his.

Only to find, of course, that Loki had been doing much of the same.

He looked about as startled as her, and both were grateful when Thor and Jane had parted and began speaking to the both of them.

Things had evolved a lot since then. Where most of SHIELD pretended that Loki did not exist, Darcy had decided that Tabula Rasa was a very good philosophy in some cases, and if she was going to be working under the same roof as this guy—in the words of her Great Nana Lewis—there was no excuse for bad manners. And so, whenever she had the chance, she poured a cup of coffee from the break room and handed it to the God of Mischief during lunch.

Coffee evolved into conversation, conversation into _actual _conversation, until it reached a point where they could almost—_almost—_be considered friends.

That was precisely where things started to get…sticky.

Loki was hot. There was no denying this fact. He was hot—maybe hotter than Thor, but she had yet to see Loki shirtless—and he was smart as hell. Intelligence was always an attractive bonus, and that mouth of his—silver tongue indeed. He had a snarky comment ready almost as often as she did, and to find an equal in the art of banter was something Darcy greatly treasured.

For some reason, Loki also seemed to share some degree of this sentiment. Darcy was no clueless schoolgirl when it came to knowing whether the opposite sex was interested in her. There were almost too many signs that Loki had an interest in her, and that to some degree both of them acknowledged this. However, neither dared to move past that.

Darcy had tried, was still trying, to ease it into play. It was always a hit or miss with him—some days he was adorable as fuck, others she wanted to gouge his eyes out. And when they were in public, or more accurately, around anyone working for SHIELD, he was as closed off as possible around her. And it was starting to get really fucking old.

This trip to Malibu could swing in the direction of either a blessing or a curse. In a way, it would be her final litmus test about Loki. If he refused to reciprocate her feelings, then that was it. She would brush clothes, pat her hair, and move on. Unlike him, she did not have an eternity to wait for something like courtship.

Jane and Darcy headed down to the lobby of the hotel and saw most of the gang waiting by the doors. Thor perked up first, seeing the two ladies descending down the staircase.

"They have arrived," Thor grinned. "Come, let us make haste before the beach grows crowded."

Darcy walked up to Thor with her arm linked in Jane's, and grinned widely. "Nice beach shorts, Thor. Yellow is _definitely_ your color."

Thor beamed brightly as they left the hotel and made their way to the oceanfront. Several chairs and umbrellas were already set up for them, and Darcy quickly claimed the one next to the palm tree.

"Good choice," Loki smirked, settling in the one beside hers. Darcy grinned. "Hey, gotta claim it before it's taken."

"Always a good policy to live by," Loki nodded in agreement, stretching out over his own chair. Darcy looked at his attire and frowned. "Aren't you going to get hot in that?"

Loki glanced down, taking in the pants and button-up shirt. "I highly doubt it. Frost Giant, remember?"

"Ah," she noted, and shrugged. "Guard my blanket. I'm going in the water. Jane!" Jane swiveled around at hearing her name, and ran over. "Water, now. Let's go."

"Hold on, I have to get—"

"Don't care!" Darcy reached down at the hem of the cover up, holding her breath as she saw Loki's eyes snap towards her, and lifted it up and over her head casually.

She snuck a peak at Loki, and felt a wave of satisfaction at the heat she saw there. Grinning, she said, "Bye, Loki," and grabbed Jane's arm and ran to the water.

The cool ocean water met her body in a large, undulating wave as she ran down the shore and into the foaming water. It was a wonderful feeling, having the ocean surround her completely as for once, she forewent all inhibition and simply allowed herself to enjoy what she was experiencing. The trance was quickly broken when Tony coerced Bruce into jumping in the water as well, and Thor lumbered down with a mighty grin and began playing an Asgardian version of dunking (consisting greatly of flailing limbs underwater and hearty laughter from Thor).

She glanced briefly at the shore and saw that the beach chair beside hers was now empty. Frowning, she glanced around and saw that Loki was now seated on the opposite part of the beach, sitting beside Pepper and Steve.

"I'm getting a bit tired," Darcy called, and started heading out of the water. She reached her beach chair and plopped down, wringing water from her hair and wedging her toes in the sand. Damn him.

Slipping the cover up back on, she grabbed the bag she brought with her and headed towards the boardwalk.

"Going somewhere?"

Darcy turned to see Natasha walking towards her. It wasn't the first time she encountered the Black Widow, so she felt somewhat at ease.

"Just the boardwalk. Wanna come?"

She nodded in affirmative, and fell in step beside her. "Your expression changed since you emerged from the water," Natasha said plainly, giving her a blank look. "Is the beach not to your liking?"

"Not so much the beach than its occupants," Darcy said lightly as they walked past a few shops. "Want a nice fruity and overpriced drink?"

Natasha thought for a moment before she shrugged. They headed towards a open bar area, and hopped on the stools. A man with bleached blond hair was behind the counter, and Darcy smiled at him as he said, "What'll you have, ladies?"

"Water," Natasha said neutrally, glancing around.

Darcy propped her elbows on the table. "What's the best thing you got? Be honest," Darcy gave him a warning look, and the man chuckled.

"Honestly? The strawberry banana smoothie. It has this…_pow_ factor that nothing else really competes with."

"The smoothie then," Darcy announced and grinned when he placed the drink before her. Taking a tentative sip, she licked her lips as he watched her.

"Well?" he asked.

Darcy tilted her head contemplatively. "Definitely some pow action going on in there."

"Thank god, I was a little scared back there that you wouldn't like it," he laughed as he shook his head, and Darcy found herself grinning in return. "I'm Jim, by the way."

"Jim? Like _The Office_ Jim? Can I be Dwight?"

Jim frowned. "I don't know. I might pull an Altoids stunt on you."

"Nah, I'm too good for that," Darcy took a generous sip of her drink, then held out her hand. "It's Darcy."

Jim's eyebrows lifted. "I can honestly say I've never met a Darcy before."

"Today's your lucky day, then."

Jim laughed and gave her a pensive look that made Darcy pause in her drinking of the smoothie. She glanced to her right, and was surprised to see Natasha was already walking down the boardwalk, the glass of water finished.

"Are you new to Malibu, Darcy?" Jim asked, leaning on the counter. She looked at Jim, and it suddenly dawned on her that he was flirting with her, and she was too. But to pursue…

Her thoughts drifted to Loki, and she frowned.

Swallowing the rest of her smoothie, she replied, "Yup. Vacation time with my co-workers. The works."

"Will you be staying here a while?"

"A few days, yeah."

Jim smiled. "I get off work usually around four. I'd love to show you around some time," Jim offered kindly, and Darcy blinked. Well that was quick.

_Quick is refreshing._

From her peripheral she saw a figure standing on the boardwalk, and she glanced and saw Loki watching her vaguely as he walked down the boardwalk with Pepper and Steve. His gaze narrowed as she looked at him, and Darcy scowled.

Turning back to Jim, she smiled, "I'd love to."

For some reason, seeing Loki stalk off in the distance was not as satisfying as she thought it would be.

x

Darcy stared in the mirror for the second time that day, but not for reasons she thought she would.

The dress was modest and light, white with red large red flowers printed on it. She was wearing flats and had her hair open, flowing past her shoulders and down the middle of her back. A touch of mascara, pale lipstick, and she was good to go.

She tried not thinking. _Tried_ being the operative word, but she tried not to think about that either. All she wanted was to have one foot move in front of the other, until she reached the boardwalk as the time on her phone read four o'clock.

She was on vacation, damn it. She wanted to have _fun_, and spending the next five days angsting and wondering over someone who did not have the mental capacity to sustain anything more than sporadic conversation with her was _not_ something she wanted to agonize over. He had his chance. He had so many chances.

Jim was wiping down the counter when she approached him, and his face lit up instantly. "I'm almost done, give me one minute."

Darcy nodded politely, and looked around casually. Most of the gang had headed back to the hotel, but some were still strutting about. In the distance she could see Steve and Bruce laughing over something as they perused down the boardwalk. Clint was wearing a straw hat and shades, probably glaring at anything that moved as he sat on the roof of a sea shell store.

"Okay," Jim hopped over the counter and sidled next to her. "Let's get to it."

They walked amiably down the boardwalk and onto a sidewalk that led towards the main shopping arena, and Darcy quickly discovered that Jim was very good at conversation. He didn't always get her dry humor, but went with it anyway. He showed her to a sushi house and a jazz club, and all in all he was very pleasant. The most pleasant she had been around since maybe Steve. And that was saying something.

And yet she didn't feel anything. There was a void in the evening, something that did not satisfy her. Darcy found herself glancing around idly more often than not, nodding politely here and there when the conversation called for it.

"Here, let's get some chips," he said as he ushered her to an outdoor table. She slid on the bench as he took the seat opposite her, the umbrella in the center of the table shielding them from the beating sun. She looked up startled when he cursed.

"You're fucking kidding me," he muttered, standing back up.

"What is it?" she asked, rising a little.

"The damn bench had crap on it," he answered, and Darcy saw evident traces of white and black on his cargo shorts.

"Here," she handed him a few napkins on the table, suppressing a grin. Poor chap. He settled when a waiter came for their order, and soon enough two plates of tortilla chips with salsa and melted cheese were placed before them.

"This is mild, right?" Darcy asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "I'm not too into the crazy spices."

Nodding, Darcy took a large bite from the chips as Jim took his, and immediately began flailing.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, grabbing a napkin and spitting out the bits of chewed chips. "Hot! Fucking hot as fuck!"

"Waiter!" Jim rasped as he spat out the chips. Darcy's eyes were streaming as her hand shot to the ice cold glass of water, and downing it in one go. Coughing a little, Darcy wiped her eyes as her tongue remained on fire.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of jet black hair, and immediately she stilled. "Jim," she said. He continued arguing with the waiter, and Darcy grabbed his arm. "Jim, come on. Let's go somewhere else."

He reluctantly agreed, but mostly because the expression on Darcy's was of pure fury. They walked back down to the boardwalk quickly, and reached back to where the drink stand was.

"Sorry about that," Jim apologized, and Darcy waved it away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You couldn't have known that the waiter would screw up our order, right?" _Or that somebody would've tampered with it._ "Maybe we can try again tomorrow."

Jim smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'd really love that."

He glanced down briefly, before leaning down slowly and pressing his lips against hers.

Suddenly his teeth bit down hard on her lip and Darcy cried out and pushed him away.

"Fuck, I am so sorry," he exclaimed helplessly. "Some guy pushed me while we were—"

"It's alright," Darcy growled, rubbing her lower lip with the back of her hand soothingly, looking around to see the guy who had pushed him. Of course he was already long gone. "I think I'll head back now."

"It's still nice out," Jim offered feebly. "We could maybe walk down the beach or…"

He trailed when a flash of lightning lit the sky, and suddenly a rush of pouring rain drenched them both. Screams were heard down the boardwalk and the beach as people rushed to escape the rain.

Darcy's lower lip began to tremble as she breathed deeply through her nose, trying to keep calm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jim." Turning swiftly on her heel, she strode back to the hotel.

By the time she made it to the front entrance she was dripping and soaked from head to toe, her hair in wet ringlets. She marched up the stairs and passed her room, opting to go to the one a few doors down, and pounded on it mercilessly.

It opened, and Darcy pushed herself inside before anything could be said. Loki closed the door slowly as Darcy strode past him. Turning around, he opened his mouth to speak when a hard slap forced his head to the side.

"And what," Loki said in an even voice, "was that for."

Darcy raised her hand to slap him again, but he caught her before she could strike him. Wrenching herself out of his grasp, she said in a low voice, "I hate you."

"Leave the lies to the liesmith, darling," he hissed quietly.

"Fuck you," Darcy retorted. "Fuck you, fuck this vacation—you're an asshole, Loki. A fucking asshole."

"You waste your breath," Loki glowered. "If that is all—"

"No that is _not_ all!" Darcy yelled, her voice shaking. "Do you think I'm stupid, Loki? Honestly, tell me the truth. Do you think I'm an idiot?" She waited for an answer that did not come. "Did you _honestly_ think you could sabotage my date with your stupid fucking tricks, and I wouldn't notice?"

"From the looks of it, it was already a lost cause," was the reply she received, and Darcy pushed at his shoulder.

"Who are you to dictate anything in my life? Who are you judge who I can spend my time with? You didn't want to be around me, so you gotta make sure no one else does either?"

"You hated every second of it," Loki took a step forward, green eyes flashing dangerously. "You should be _thanking _me. I did you a favor."

"I don't need your help," Darcy said through her teeth. "I don't need anything from you, I don't want anything to _do_ with you. You bring misery to everyone around you, and I want no fucking part of it."

"Ah, but there's the fun part, sweetheart," Loki smiled cruelly. "You _want _the misery I give you. You cannot find satisfaction without it."

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly," Loki growled, and Darcy screamed, punching him hard below the shoulder.

"You—I can't stand you! _I hate you!_ Make up your damn fucking mind—I _gave _you a chance, so many chances, and you shot each one down because you're too much of a pussy to make a move!" Loki grabbed her arms and shoved her against a wall, bringing himself dangerously close.

"Say that again."

Darcy tilted her head. "You're a pussy," she enunciated each word, and he grabbed her jaw roughly.

"Yes, you did yourself so good," Loki whispered condescendingly, pinning her with an intense glare. "Well pardon me if I don't take every woman that shamelessly throws herself at me."

The words cut into her deeply, and all thoughts in her mind dissipated. Loki seemed to have realized his mistake, at having gone somewhere that had no return.

"Darcy—"

"No," Darcy cut him off, her voice trembling. "Good to finally know what you think of me. I'll just take me my whore self out of your way, then." She pushed against him, but he refused to budge. "Get off me," Darcy growled, pushing against him harder.

"I did not mean that."

"Yes you did," Darcy bit out. "Now let go."

"No."

"What do you want from me?" Darcy cried desperately, and he silenced her by pressing his lips firmly on hers. Taken aback, Darcy stilled for a moment before pushing him off of her and slapping him again, causing him to gasp.

"You don't get to do that! Not now, not after the shit you just said to me!"

"I did not mean what I said last, and for that I apologize," Loki said harshly, "but I will not apologize for anything else. You must know why."

"For fuck's sake, Loki."

"I am _not_ like my brother, Darcy. You cannot expect me to be like him in things like this," Loki spat.

Darcy curled her hands into fists. "Again, do you think I'm stupid? Of course you're not Thor, I don't want you to ever be like Thor, because that would be gross. He's not the one I've been wanting for nine damn months, but you can't just shut people out when they feel things for you! At least react, damn it!"

Loki said nothing, looking away from her sharply. Darcy felt herself deflate, the fight quickly running out of her.

"It is not easy…for me to do these things, Darcy. I have been thrust into this world against my will, and to accept you was to accept this wretched place. That was not something I was ready for."

"You could have just told me that, Loki," Darcy said quietly. Loki did not reply, and Darcy sighed. "Whatever. We're done here."

Loki stepped in her way. "We are still discussing."

Darcy lifted her chin to look him directly in the eye. "There's nothing to discuss. You are an ass. I'm leaving."

"To what? To _Jim_?" Loki spat the name as if it were diseased.

"At least he knows how to communicate with people."

"He is a boy. He will never satisfy you."

"Oh, and you could?" Darcy snorted.

"You have no idea, mortal."

"Good. I don't want to know," she whispered. "I am so glad this happened between us. It opened my eyes to how much I would never give myself to you."

"Watch what you say, Darcy, you may regret them," Loki warned quietly. Darcy swallowed, feeling the tension build around them. "You may amuse yourself as you go from mortal to mortal. You may even continue with the shop boy from this evening. But you will never, ever be satisfied with them. They will never be enough for your hellfire, to sate your every desire. No mortal man will ever please you as I could."

"I don't _want_ you," Darcy said harshly, but her words fell flat and unconvincing. She grew frustrated with herself as she recognized this, and Loki's mouth began curling into a smirk.

"You can say whatever pretty words you like to appease yourself," Loki murmured, "but your body has never lied to you. And it still yearns for me as I yearn for it."

"You're crazy," Darcy shook her head as he approached her, and she back up until her shoulders hit the wall.

"Yes. But so are you. It is what draws us together, Darcy," he lifted his hand and brushed the drying hair from her temple. "It is what made me remember you, want you, crave you. I am a god of lies, but believe these words," his voice lowered, "I have never wanted any mortal as much as I want you, and only I could satisfy you."

"You think you could _satisfy _me?" Darcy said softly. "Any _mortal man_ could satisfy me more than you could."

The air crackled between them, and she knew when the atmosphere shifted between them. She had pushed and pulled against his resolve, both furious and raging at the other while the sexual tension heightened between them.

Darcy wasn't sure who moved first—but that somehow her arms were now wrapped around his neck and his mouth was moving against hers furiously. Loki lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She nibbled his lips and he opened his mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth as his hand reached up and tore the straps of her dress down, pulling down her bra straps with it and shoving the cup aside until his hand was filled with her breast. She moaned loudly as his thumb found her nipple, rolling around it teasingly and she clenched her thighs tightly around him. She grappled with the silly black shirt he was wearing, ripping off the buttons as she threw the sides of cloth open and exposing his chest.

Loki hissed as her nails ran down his skin, reaching the waistband of his pants and fumbling with the belt. He pulled away from her mouth and helped her unbuckle the belt, plastering kisses along her throat until he reached the base and began to suck. She snuck past the waistband of his underwear and felt the warmth of his dick, reveling in the noise he made as she gently squeezed and stroked him.

Loki's mouth was on Darcy's once more, and she gasped when he yanked her hand that was pleasuring him away and pinned it to the wall beside her head. He pressed it hard against he wall and then reached down to hold her thigh as his other traveled under the folds of her dress and pushed her panties aside, running his fingers at the opening of her sex. She whimpered as they tested the waters, swirling around and spreading the wetness that was there already in tantalizing circles. His fingers found her clit and she shuddered violently, muscles jerking as he stimulated the bundle of nerves ceaselessly.

"Loki," she gasped, writhing against him. His eyes shuttered as they latched on to hers, and suddenly he was lifting he away from the wall and depositing her on the bed.

She had little time to orient herself when she felt her panties rip off her legs and Loki's mouth press against her sex, hiking up her legs swiftly as Darcy cried out and lifted her hips instinctively against him.

"Fuck! Loki…._Fuck…_" she gasped as his tongue did wicked things to her most sensitive parts. She felt her orgasm building when his tongue began reaching inside her, then switching to her clit as his fingers took over.

He was tormenting her, and he knew it. He was _enjoying_ it, watching her gasp and squirm helplessly, as he almost brought her to release before drawing back. She cried out almost desperately, "Loki, _please_," as she arched her back when his fingers pushed inside her harder.

He lifted himself so he loomed above her, his haunting green eyes piercing her own as his fingers continued to plunge inside her.

"Say it again," he demanded, and Darcy whimpered when he curled his fingers.

"Please," she sobbed, closing her eyes as he made slow swirls around her clit. "_Please_, Loki, please."

A smirk lifted his lips and he pistoned his fingers inside her, bringing her to the edge again and finally letting her reach orgasm. It rippled through her in long waves, and she settled against the sheets when it finally passed, her body still thrumming for more.

He bent down and molded his lips against hers, settling between her parted thighs and languorously caressing her mouth as he pushed his pants down and bunched her dress to pool around her waist. She felt his tip press against her opening and she parted her legs further, urging him to fill her.

Loki broke their kiss and looked into her eyes solemnly. "No man could ever give you what I could," he slid inside her easily, the rush of liquid from his teasing and the orgasm letting him push through fully. Darcy's eyes fluttered as his length filled her, and her muscles squeezed around him as they began to adjust for his girth. "No one could ever give you _this_." His hips snapped up, pushing deeply inside her that had her hips moving to meet his. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to thrust slowly, going further and further with each thrust.

"Yes," she gasped, holding him tightly her eyes rolling as he bent down and began sucking on a puckered bud. "_Yes_."

He growled and lifted himself higher; spreading her legs further apart as he pounded inside her, gasps and moans filling the air. Loki pushed her dress further down her torso and massaged a nipple with his mouth, grabbing her hips suddenly and moving faster. Darcy cried out loudly as she felt her orgasm build once more, escalating quickly as he mercilessly moved inside her, with her, surrounding her until the only thought in her mind was his name, spinning and rolling in her mind like a violent prayer. Her hips bucked as he changed the angle slightly when he lifted her thigh higher, driving inside her harder.

Her orgasm hit her very suddenly and she gasped, her hips rolling with the waves her body moved in. Loki's movements slowed but remained consistent, drawing out her release until the stimulation drew on the border of pleasure and pain.

Darcy's eyes opened and she saw Loki staring down at her, and felt him still very much hard inside her. Her eyes widened when a grin began spreading on his lips. "No rest yet, darling."

She moaned when he began moving inside her again, and slowly she began to move in tandem with his hips. "Yes," he said softly in her ear, "see what I can do to you. Feel your need for me."

He pulled out of her and effortlessly flipped her onto her stomach, pressing a kiss on her shoulder. "Are you ready darling?"

Darcy groaned when he filled her again, gripping her hips from behind. She nodded faintly and he plunged in powerful strokes, rattling her body until she her fingers gripped the sheets tightly, her body quaking at the force of his thrusts. She arched wildly as he pressed deeper inside her, until she felt him rub against a spot inside that had her arms trembling until they collapsed under the effort or remaining up.

He hit the spot again and she was keening, fluttering around him until her entire body shuddered violently from the third release of the night. He pulled away as she rolled onto her back, shuddering again when he filled her once more.

"Loki," she whimpered, "I…I…"

"I know sweetheart," he kissed her brow lovingly, "just a little more." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him slowly as his pace became leisurely. It quickened soon enough, and his movements became erratic as he pushed deeply inside her. She felt him swell until he groaned, filling her with liquid as he finally reached his own release.

Darcy made a soft noise when he slipped out from her, collapsing against her side, quickly succumbing to sleep.

x

It was very dark out when Darcy's eyes opened once more. Fingers were trailing down her hip, and Darcy turned around to face Loki.

He looked very content, and Darcy felt herself mirroring the feeling.

"Well," she whispered, her throat raw. "That was something."

Loki smiled, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear. "Yes. That was something."

Darcy lowered her eyes. "Does this mean…you'll finally, like…see me? For real?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "If this was just a one-time sexcapade, we're going to have some serious issues."

"This was not something I wanted only once," Loki answered vaguely. At her expression the smile returned. "Yes, this will be a permanent establishment."

"Good." Darcy shifted closer, resting her head on his arm. "Because I really didn't want to go on another date with Jim."

Loki snorted, shaking his head. "God forbid you have to go through that kind of dull evening again."

Darcy grinned. "Be nice, he was an okay kind of guy. Just not my guy."

"I would hope not."

Darcy looked at him seriously, and lifted her hand to touch his face. "Loki," she said sternly. "I get that you're a complex guy. I get it, I really do. I know you don't like it here on earth," Loki looked away, "but you like me. Liking me doesn't necessarily mean having to like the earth. Hell, I don't think even I like this place. People suck, and that's a fact."

"You are very harsh on your own realm," Loki noted.

"I've lived here long enough to know when there a lot bullshit in the air, and this place is full of it," Darcy said. "But you…you have to let me in. This isn't going to work if you pretend I don't exist while still trying to woo me."

"I know," Loki said quietly. Darcy watched him for a moment, then sighed and leaned closer.

"Good. Now, I think you remember saying something about satisfying the hellfire in me."

x

Thor stood petrified before the door to his hotel room as he heard very carnal and loud noises coming from it, both of the voices belonging to people he very well recognized.

Slowly Thor turned from the door and stalked towards the room across from his and knocked loudly. The door opened, revealing a tired Tony Stark.

"What up, Shakespeare?"

"Man of Iron! Would you be opposed to me staying in your room tonight?"

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I'm afraid it's not my place to—"

A voice came from inside the room, and Tony looked at Thor sheepishly. "Sorry, man. The Lady Pepper awaits me. Or something. Good night." The door closed quickly, and Thor frowned sadly.

Another door opened quickly, and Thor saw Steve hurry out with a pillow hugged to his chest. "Captain! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just—I think the neighbors are, uh…fonduing."

Thor frowned once more. "What is this fondue?"


End file.
